Corruption of the Mind
by Ayden-Nightmares
Summary: Devi meets a very odd girl named Ayden who awakens memories of Nny. Who is this girl, and how is she linked to Johnny's past?
1. The Girl

CHAPTER ONE  
  
Devi sighed as she exited the N.E.R.V.E Gallery building. They'd rejected her painting. Again. It began to pour rain rather heavily, and her frown deepened. She hated rain.  
  
As she began walking down the sidewalk someone ran into her. Immediately Devi's hand reached into her pocket for the razor-sharp switchblade she always carried with her now. Then she stopped as she saw that it was only some girl.  
  
The girl wasn't all that tall, about 5'5", with silvery-blue/black hair that came down to about her shoulders. Her bangs were streaked red, and about eight inches long, give or take. She was wearing a black v-neck long-sleeved shirt, loose black pants, and a red vest, which hung off her rather thin body, reminding me of Nny. She was also wearing black combat boots with pointy steel toes and slightly raised heels, a small purple backpack, and bronze-rimmed glasses. Everything about her seemed ragged, like she lived a hard life or didn't/couldn't buy clothes to often. Rain dripped off of her in large drops. Her large grayish-blue eyes were open with surprise and what looked to be slight annoyance. Then it vanished.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to bump into you. I was just thinking up a new idea for a book I'm writing," the girl said, bending down to pick up Devi's painting and bag. The girl smiled as she handed them to Devi, then gasped. "Oh, I just got mud all over your painting! I really am sorry, even if you don't believe me. Most people don't." she said that a little sadly, frowning.  
Devi stared blankly at the girl before snapping out of it. "It's all right. It was rejected anyway. You don't have to apologize so much, by the way," she said, releasing her grip on her knife and retrieving her items from the stranger. "My name's Devi."  
  
The girl blushed. "I do that, apologize a lot. I'm Ayden. How about I get you something to drink? My treat, for ruining your painting." Ayden smiled and held her hand out over towards a small restaurant. Devi blinked, to surprised to say anything. Ayden took this as a 'yes' and grabbed Devi's hand. She noticed Ayden was also wearing small red fingerless gloves, and that her knuckles seemed larger then usual for someone of her build.  
  
After sitting down, Ayden quickly crossed her legs in the booth and set her small bag next to her. Devi raised an eyebrow but simply picked up a menu.  
"So. are you an artist? That's really good, and those people should perish after severe torture to reject that." Before Devi could react to that little comment the waitress walked up and asked for their orders. The waitress was about twenty with huge red lips, platinum blonde hair, and many other such horrifying details. Devi thought this was the type of person Nny wouldn't mind killing. She grimaced.  
  
Come on Devi. Kill her. It'd be fun, plus she seems kind of annoying. Devi heard Sickness say. "Shut. The. Hell. Up. You. Piece. Of. Mutated. Cloth," she hissed between her teeth.  
"Did you say something?" asked Ayden, looking over the top of the drink menu. Devi shook her head and went back to picking a drink out.  
  
"I'd like a glass of water please. You?" Ayden said as she handed the cheerleader-look-alike waitress her menu.  
"Coffee, I guess. Light on the cream and sugar," Devi replied, wondering why the hell this girl was being so nice. The waitress sloppily wrote down what the two ordered and walked off, hips swinging far too much.  
  
"So, as in answer to your question, yes, you could call me an artist. And may I take a guess as to you are a writer?" Devi said calmly. There was no response. Startled, she looked up and realized that Ayden was writing furiously across a small blue journal, and seemed to be oblivious to everything. "It's not very polite to ignore a complete stranger you invited for a drink, you know," Devi said, raising her voice a few notches. Ayden yelped, looked around wildly before her gray-blue eyes settled on Devi. The waitress came and dropped our drinks off, almost literally, before turning to some jock and beginning to flirt with him.  
"Sorry. I do that sometimes. I'm usually not around any people I should be talking to when I get an idea," Ayden stopped, frowning again. "I just noticed a few things. One, I'm having a conversation with someone I met less then ten minutes ago, and enjoying it. Two, this is the first time I've talked to anyone in about three weeks, not counting myself or anything I hear. And Three, why am I not worried that someone at least five years older then me won't try and kidnap me or anything?" she contemplated these thoughts while Devi's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.  
  
"Five years? That'd it make you, what, only sixteen? And you're wandering around by yourself, in one of the most perverted cities I've ever been in? Don't your parents care?" she said, rather worried for this kid.  
  
Ayden shook her head. "No. My parents died when I was really little. I remember having an older brother that took care of me for a little while, but he didn't come home one day. So, I just took care of myself. I think I was. seven or so." Devi stared at the young girl blankly.  
Finally she choked out, "Where do you live? Please tell me you contacted someone! What about school?" Ayden waved her gloved hand, almost as if she was brushing the questions away.  
"Yes, I go to school. No, I never contacted anyone. And I live in an abandoned house on the outskirts of town. Why?" Ayden asked innocently.  
"WHY? Hello! You're sixteen years old! Where the hell do you get money for food? How do you keep warm in the winter? I'm sure you get bills or something!" I half whispered, half screeched, causing nearby customers to look over at us. Ayden sighed.  
"Even though, I hardly know you, you seem like somebody I could trust," she paused, her hand holding up her head thoughtfully. "Just one second please." Ayden turned and glared hatefully at the people who were staring stupidly at them. "Do you MIND?" she hissed, large eyes slits. The other customers' eyes widened and quickly turned back towards their meals.  
"Now that that's settled, I'll continue. I look much older then I am, so I'm able to get small jobs at little places. You know, bookstores and that 24/7 nearby. Plus, I've published quite a few things in the paper and a book or two, so that has helped immensely. No, I don't get very cold in the winter. Yes, I get bills. Electric, heat, internet, and the like. But since it's only me and I hardly use those trivial things, my bills hardly get very high. Now, are there any other questions?" she asked politely, head cocked to the side.  
  
"Yeah. What do you remember about your brother, and how did your survive?" Devi asked. Ayden stared at her. These weren't the questions she had been expecting.  
"I don't really know how I survived the first few years. They're all a bit hazy. I think I stole a lot, plus some people felt sorry for me, and helped me out a bit. I found this abandoned house when I was eight. The house itself is falling apart, but I was able to use the large basement to my advantage.  
"Now, about my brother. I don't remember much. I think he was four or five years older then me. He had dark hair, sort of blue though. He was very skinny, but very, very strong. He had really big black eyes. That's all I remember about him- Devi? What's the matter?" Ayden asked, concerned. Devi's eyes had gotten incredibly large with something that looked like fear. Her jaw had dropped, and she was eerily still.  
  
"I think I know him." 


	2. Devi Speaks

Damnage. I forgot the Disclaimer thingy last chapter. Oh well, here it is.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not nor ever will own JtHM. -sniff- Nor will I ever be Jhonen Vasquez. Everything except Ayden and the plot belong to the Almighty Jhonen. -bows-  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" cried Ayden. Her eyes had also widened, and she seemed to be about to break into a run. Devi had gotten up jerkily, eyes still huge. She grabbed her things in one hand and Ayden's wrist in another before running out of the restaurant. The young girl just managed to grab her faded purple backpack before having her wrist almost dislocated.  
"Come with me, I'll explain in a minute," Devi said hurriedly as she nearly sprinted towards her apartment.  
"Do I really have a choice?" thought Ayden. Suddenly she wondered if this Devi-person would do. something to her. "Don't worry Ayden. She won't hurt you. She really did know your brother, and she only wants to go somewhere safe to talk about him," said a deep female voice in Ayden's head. She nodded (as well as she could while running with her arm being pulled by a stranger).  
  
Soon the two reached Devi's apartment. After Devi's locked the seven or so locks on her door, she turned tensely towards Ayden, who was standing uncertainly in the middle of the living room, drenched from head to toe. Her hands were tightly clenched, and she seriously thought about using the two knives she kept strapped to her hips.  
"Sit down." Devi said, motioning to the couch.  
"No. Tell me what the hell you meant when you said 'I think I know him'." Ayden said coldly, eyes narrowed. Devi sighed, hugging herself tightly as she slid to the floor against the door.  
"Fine. About four months ago, I met this guy at this bookstore I worked at. He seemed really nice and we would always talk to each other while I worked. Finally, after three months, I asked him out. We had a really great time, doing the natural date stuff. Dinner, movie, romantic spot. I asked if we could go back to his place and he said yes.  
"His place was rather dumpy, but I didn't mind. He seemed really nervous, and asked me why I asked him out. I told him I liked him, and hoped he liked me back. I made a joke, and that seemed to lighten the mood a bit. We were. about to. kiss. when he suddenly jumped up, ran to some sort of bedroom or something, and slammed the door.  
"I followed him, but it turned out that door led to several other doors, so it took a few minutes for me to fin him. I finally reached a door where I heard him. screaming at someone. I opened the door, and he's talking to these two styrofoam things. I ask him what he's doing, and he pulls out these huge two knives and says something like 'immortalizing the moment'. He then tries to kill me, I kick his ass, and I run like hell. End of story. You're brother is a Homicidal Maniac with real issues."  
  
Ayden stared blankly at Devi for almost two full minutes. She seemed to be deep in thought, though she seemed rather scared as well. Finally she spoke.  
"What's his name?" Devi looked at her silently.  
"Johnny C. He had a nickname. Nny." Ayden's eyes widened to nearly twice their normal size and she began to pace wildly. She seemed to be muttering to someone and finally, after several minutes of this, Ayden stopped. Her hands were clasped behind her back and she glared at her backpack, which was on the floor in front of her.  
"Are you alright?" Devi asked. Ayden snapped her head over to Devi, eyes narrowed to tiny slits.  
"Of course I am. Who wouldn't be after finding out that after nine years their brother is still alive, but is hopelessly insane AND kills people!?" yelled Ayden, voice raising. She sounded a lot like Johnny right there. "But, then again, it might not be him right? Oh, who am I kidding? I remember that name, along with that nickname. He started calling himself that a month before he disappeared. FOOK!" Ayden yelled, leaping cat-like from the floor.  
  
Devi watched silently as Ayden ranted. Finally the teen stopped, panting slightly. Then she glanced at the clock near Devi's cordless and she swore under her breath. It read 10:55p.m. Ayden turned to Devi, who was still sitting in front of the door. "Thank you for telling me that my brother is alive, if not well. Now, I have to get to work before I get fired. Could you tell me where Johnny lives?" she asked, slinging her bag onto one shoulder.  
"Where do you work?" was all Devi said.  
"That 24/7 a few block from here. I just started." Ayden replied, tapping her booted foot impatiently. Devi smirked.  
"Then expect to see him very soon. He has a thing for brainfreezys. Especially Cherry Doom. I'd give you a picture of what he looks like, but I burned them all when I got home from his 'house'. I might stop in sometime tonight, to make sure he doesn't attack you." Devi was actually quite surprised she felt so calm talking to the sister of her ex-boyfriend. Ayden shrugged.  
"Do what you want. I've got to go. Damn this rain, it'll make business slower then usual." Ayden muttered before walking towards the door. Devi quickly stood up and away from the door, after unlocking her several locks. "Paranoid, aren't you?" Ayden said deviously as she walked out into the rain, which had decided to pour harder. Lightning flashed, blinding Devi temporarily, and when she looked in the direction where Ayden had gone, there was nothing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Erg. Yes, I know. Hideously short chapter. I just needed to publish something. I'll try to make chapter three longer. There might also be some Johnny in there! -gasp- Now review and make me a happy Cagon. (cat-dragon thingy) 


	3. At The TwentyFour Seven

Yes, I promised Johnny in this chapter. Well, I lied. -ducks flying objects pointed at her- Well, he's there! Sort of. -points to last sentence- I promise, for sure, he'll be in the next chapter! Now, replies from my reviews.  
  
NnysGirl- Thank you! I created the name Ayden myself. sorta. Well, it's based on another name and I just changed it a tiny bit. -nods- And I'm sorry for Johnny not being in here.  
  
Alia- Yes, I know my screen name has 'Ayden' in it. Ayden is based on me. -grin- And the reason the title of the story is 'Ayden' is because my brain had turned its creativity off on titles so I just used Ayden. And I also realize Ayden is very Mary Sue-ish. Meh. Every writer does it at some point. -is quoting Tabris-  
  
And that's it from my reviews. These are only the people who didn't show their e-mail addresses. Now, onto the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Ayden slunk into the shadows as lightning played wickedly overhead. After three minutes or so, she reached the dingy black parking lot of the 24/7. The harsh neon lights played across Ayden's face, making her look very sickly. She sighed and stepped inside.  
"Least I'm out of the rain. Well Sani, what do you think? Is Johnny going to come tonight?" she said, going behind the counter and pinning her nametag on her vest.  
"He might. I'm not sure though, as I'm mostly your subconscious." Said the female voice again.  
"What about you Twitch?" asked Ayden, clearing the mess the last worker left.  
"Meh. He might. Why do you care so much? He abandoned you; left you to the city. And yet you still want to meet him?" a male voice sneered. Ayden sighed and pulled out two plush animals from her bag. An all black cat with big yellow eyes and a silver Chinese dragon with venom green eyes.  
"Sometimes I wonder why I still carry you around Twitch," said Ayden as she placed the two toys on the counter by the register. The dragon leapt up and walked around the counter. The cat did likewise. "Twitch! Sanity! Knock it off! What if someone comes in here and sees you two?" hissed Ayden, snatching the two.  
"Fine by me. Just trying to make sure Twitch doesn't find anything pointy," said Sanity, leaping daintily out of Ayden's hand and sitting calmly by the register. Twitch scowled but consented.  
"Oi. What exactly did I do to deserve two insane toys that can move and talk?" groaned Ayden to herself. "Ah well. Least I'll get some time to read my new book I got today." And with that the girl pulled out a very large paperback called The Stand. (A/N: Yes, I've read this! 'Tis very good, if not gruesome, disturbing, and bloody as well.) She also took out a CD player and headphones. She placed the headphones around her neck and turned the CD player on. The beautiful tones of Mozart slowly flew about the room, throwing Ayden into a peaceful stupor. (A/N: Twitch is the male cat. Sanity is the female dragon. Just thought I'd clear that up.)  
  
---About Three Hours Later---  
  
"Hmmm. It's almost 3:10 a.m. and Johnny hasn't showed up yet. Oh well. No show," muttered Ayden as she turned another page in her book. Suddenly the bell on the door tinkled, telling Ayden someone had entered the 24/7. Curious, the girl looked up from The Stand and glanced over to see who it was.  
"Hey Ayden," said Devi as she stepped inside, folding an umbrella after shaking it thoroughly. Ayden smiled, glad to see Devi but also slightly disappointed it wasn't that Johnny person.  
"Hello Devi. What brings you here?" Ayden asked pleasantly, shoving Twitch and Sanity into her bag while they protested loudly in her mind. Devi shrugged as she walked over to the counter.  
"Two things. One, my annoying friend Tenna was about to come over; Two, I wanted to make sure Johnny hadn't gotten you yet. That clear everything up?" asked Devi. Ayden nodded, a little confused. "So. any sign of him?"  
"No, not yet. So much for your brainfreezy theory. Speaking of which." Ayden said as she walked over to the humming machine in the corner. "Let's seeee.. Frost Peanut? Eeeewww. Icy Ham? That's. not. right. Cheery Doom? Mmmm. damn allergies. Grapey Goop? Yumness," she muttered as she poured the purple stuff into a plastic cup. "Want one?" Ayden asked as she shoved a top onto the cup. Devi shrugged and got a Cherry Doom. (A/N: Yes Cherry Doom. Before Johnny tried to kill her, he got Devi into the almighty cherriness. Oh, and I like grapes. bow down to the Almighty Grape! -ahem- we continue.)  
  
While the silently sucked on their brainfreezys, Devi and Ayden seemed to be battling with their minds about something. And, in a sense, they were.  
"Kill her Devi. she ran into you earlier and ruined your painting." Sickness hissed evilly. Devi shook her head. "I'd rather not you pitiful excuse for a daemon doll," she replied icily.  
"Why are you so tense Ayden? Don't you want someone besides us to talk to? A friend that's ya know. human?" asked Sanity.  
"For once I agree with her Ayden. Have someone to talk to. And, if she pisses you off, you can kill her!" Twitch said brightly. Ayden mentally growled, something that had taken her awhile to master (A/N: Try it! That's hard to do without looking idiotic. !_!)  
"I agree with the talking. I guess. But NOT with the killing. What the hell IS your problem Twitch?" she yelled at the morbid cat. He seemed to shrug, and Ayden guessed he accepted her choice. For now, at least. She sighed, breaking the awkward silence that filled the small store.  
"So. er.. When do you get off your shift?" asked Devi, taking a sip from her freezy. (A/N: Every time these two meet they always seem to be drinking something. Why is that? -confusion!-) Ayden glanced at the clock, surprised. They'd been silent for almost fifteen minutes!  
"About thirty-five minutes. Why?" she replied, walking behind the counter.  
"I thought I'd drive you home." Ayden opened the cash register with a satisfying cha-ching sound and shoved a five-dollar bill into the slot.  
"You really don't have to, but if you want. Now, seeing as how we'll be here for a little while, I'd like you to tell me all you know about. Johnny," Ayden said, bringing out two stools from the 'Employee's Only' room. She pointed to one stool as she sat on the other.  
Devi was silent for a moment; seemingly deep in thought. Finally she spoke. "Very well. I don't know all that much about him though." And so Devi began to reveal all she knew about the infamous Nny, which took about twenty-seven minutes or so. Ayden nodded slowly, taking in everything. "Now, I'd like to know a little bit about you, Ayden."  
Ayden stood up and sighed. "I think it'd be better if I explained at my house. At least, Sanity says so, Twitch just wants me to stab you with something pointy," the girl murmured before shoving her things into her bag. Six minutes till her shift ended. She glanced at Devi, who looked very confused. "What?"  
"Whose Sanity and Twitch?" asked Devi, eyebrows raised. Before Ayden could answer though, the sliding doors opened and someone literally leaped in. An African-American woman slightly shorter then Devi wearing cargo pants, a green spaghetti strap T-shirt, and squeaking a very odd skeleton doll crashed into a chip stand. Both Devi and Ayden groaned, although for different reasons.  
  
"Shit! Some of those bags exploded on impact. Damn those Senor Salsa chip companies," grumbled Ayden as she knelt down beside the strange woman.  
  
"Tenna! How the hell did you find me?" yelled Devi, with a mixture of fright and annoyance. Tenna leapt up, ran at Devi with amazing speed, and then hugged her very, very tightly. "HI DEVI!" she screeched happily, squeaking the strange skeleton doll. Ayden shoved her fingers into her ears. 'Damn, that thing is annoying,' she thought before picking up the non- exploded bags of chips.  
"Get off me Tenna!" yelled Devi before falling with a resounding crash to the tiled floor, Tenna hanging on for dear life.  
"You went out on your own! Spooky is proud of you!" Tenna yelled gleefully, jumping to her feet, squeaking that annoying toy, which Ayden guessed was 'Spooky'. Tenna looked over at Ayden, who was kneeling on the floor, holding a bag of chips, and staring at the strange hyperactive woman. "Who are you strange person on floor?" yelled Tenna, peering at Ayden, who quickly stood up.  
"Does she always have to shout?" she asked, snagging a broom and dustpan from the corner. Devi nodded.  
"Tenna, this is Ayden, got that? Ayden, Tenna," Devi said Ayden's name very slowly. The young girl's arm was suddenly in Tenna's grasp, being pumped up and down thoroughly.  
"Hi Ayden! Are you the keeper of the moose?" Tenna asked, letting go of Ayden, who nearly fell down. She stared blankly at Tenna, who looked slightly impatient.  
".No. I work here," she said. Tenna looked very disappointed. Ayden shrugged and quickly swept up the chips and threw them away. Afterwards she glanced at the clock: 4:01 a.m. "Yes! My shift ended!" Ayden cried happily, sprinting over to the counter to gather her things. Ayden was switching off the lights when a slight cough echoed though the small 24/7. It was Devi, standing next to a slightly bouncing Tenna.  
"Still want that ride?" Devi asked, walking towards the front doors. "I'd like to hear who the heck Sanity and Twitch are." Ayden looked warily at Tenna, who was squeaking Spooky again.  
"As long as you drop her off first." Ayden said, walking calmly out into the rain. Devi nodded, happily complying. The trio walked over to Devi's car quickly and got in.  
And a pair of black eyes watched them sadly from the shadows before vanishing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Review please! I must know what people think! Criticize! Praise! Throw stuffs at it! SOMETHING! -pant, pant- 


	4. The Death

There is a terrible surprise at the end! Read it all or it won't make sense! The first part sucks, I know, but this chapter was awkward and difficult to write!  
  
Now, let me point out a few things I forgot to mention.  
  
When I said she wrote a few books, I meant itsy bitsy tiny ones that almost no-one read but still got published anyway!  
  
To the reviewers!  
  
NnysGirl - The female version of 'Aiden' is spelled 'Aeden' or something. The Stand is a book written by Stephen King, is 1,141 pages long or so, and very, very dark. I read this for some AR (accelerated reader) points and was VERY surprised that it was in my school library! I'm also quite pleased that I was the last 7th/8th grader to ever read that book since it was removed! Oh, and what do you mean about your e-mail? It still doesn't show. Just a link.  
  
Amiraq - Thanks for the compliment on Tenna and Spooky! My RL friend said that Tenna wouldn't be THAT random but. oh well. Yes there is more Sanity and Twitch, although probably not what you're looking for.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
"Now that I got rid of that annoying friend of mine, would you mind telling me who Twitch and Sanity are? And why does Twitch seem to hate me?" Devi asked innocently while she drove off in the direction Ayden told her was her home.  
Ayden sighed and reached into her bag. She pulled out two well-made plush toys. One cat, one dragon. Not the usual type you'd find in some store either. "Well, the cat there is Twitch; he doesn't like people and wants me to do murderous things that I'd rather not. And this, is Sanity. Her name fits rather well, seeing as she's the only thing keeping my mind together," said Ayden, holding the two plush toys up.  
"So. they're your voices," said Devi, glancing at Ayden curiously. She nodded and set the two toys on her lap. "How long have you been hearing them?"  
"Awhile now. I'm not exactly sure. I think. thirteen at the latest. You need someone to talk to when you live alone." She replied. "Turn left here."  
  
Soon they reached Ayden's small house. It didn't look all that bad, surprisingly enough. The paint was peeling in a few places, and a window was cracked, but other then that, it looked fairly normal. Just a rather old, beaten up, very tiny house. Though the thing that creped Devi out was the address. 666. (A/N: I couldn't resist!) Ayden was walking up the small pathway to the house. When she reached the door she looked back behind her shoulder, eyes searching.  
"Aren't you coming? You seemed very curious about life earlier, don't you still want to know?" Ayden asked before opening the door, not bothering waiting for a reply. Devi sighed.  
"Somebody sane stop me," she mumbled before climbing out of her car and following the teen. The house was dark, and Devi could barely make out Ayden's retreating figure in the shadows. Devi quickly followed, thoroughly freaked out.  
  
Ayden walked into her bathroom, grabbed two towels, and walked out. She threw one at Devi who nearly dropped it in surprise. Ayden shrugged and quickly dried her hair off before throwing the faded green towel over her shower door. Devi did the same before following the girl who had motioned for her to come as she walked away.  
Ayden opened a door at the end of the hall before walking down the cement steps that led down into an even deeper darkness. Devi seriously considered bolting off when a light flickered on at the foot of the steps. Ayden was leaning against the wall, waiting for Devi to come down. The adult shrugged and descended the stairs.  
Devi looked around the room uncertainly. It looked like some sort of den/bedroom combination or something. In one corner was a small well-worn bed with reddish-blue sheets and blanket on it. At the foot of the bed is a thicker dark blue quilt. Beside the bed was a night-stand/bookshelf full to the brim with books. On top is a purple lamp.  
In another corner is a wooden computer desk with chipping olive colored paint. There was a very old looking computer screen was on; a small crack in the upper right-hand corner. Beside the screen were several school textbooks placed neatly in a single pile. On the floor beside the black computer chair was a faded red backpack, larger then the one that was by Ayden's feet. The rest of the room was mostly composed of bookshelves, a dresser, a closet, and a few trinkets. Devi turned to face Ayden, who hadn't moved a muscle while the older woman studied her room. "So, tell me what you can and want about yourself," Devi said, sitting on the computer chair. Ayden nodded gingerly and sat down on her bed, legs crossed. A small meow was heard from underneath the bed. Surprised, Devi looked at Ayden who smiled gently and leaned over the bed, arms groping for something. When she sat up, she was holding the tiniest kitten Devi had ever seen. It was gray and black, speckled with silver. It was curled up in a tight little ball in Ayden hands. She could just glimpse its luminous green eyes. "This is Jade. She's only a few weeks old. I found her last week in a trashcan. Some people." muttered Ayden darkly. The kitten began purring and walking awkwardly around Ayden's lap. She smiled. "Now, let me begin." and the girl spoke for more then two hours about everything she could remember, starting with when her parents died. She spoke of how Johnny took care of them both for a few years until he suddenly disappeared. About how a kindly old couple took care of her for a few years until they both died; how she was in a foster home for a bit, how she started to defend for herself, and many other things. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ayden.. Ayden. The voices in her head echoed softly. Gradually they became louder and louder until they were bellowing. Still she ignored them. She was tired, and it'd be a cold day in hell before she woke up. Finally the voices' minds snapped. "AYDEN! GOD DAMMIT! GET UP! YOU'LL BE LATE!!!" they screeched, jolting the girl from her slumber. She fell off of her computer chair with a large WHAK! noise.  
"Uuuugh. did I fall asleep at the computer again?" groaned Ayden, rubbing her head, which had struck the concrete floor rather hard. Twitch and Sanity walked over to her, along with Jade, who was looking around blearily.  
"Yep. Legs crossed and everything. And you know, it's 6:25. You ought to start getting ready for school," Sanity said, grinning. Ayden nodded and stumbled up, only to come crashing down to the floor again.  
"Dammit! I hate it when my legs go numb!" Ayden growled, crawling over to her dresser while the two plush toys snickered. She glared at them, and they quickly silenced themselves. Ayden nodded to herself before weakly standing up, legs feeling as if they were being jabbed repeatedly with large dull needles. She quickly changed into a dark blue turtleneck and black, slightly torn up jeans.  
"Now, need I bring an umbrella or not?" she said to herself, jogging over to the window of the low ceiling basement. (A/N: That made no sense. She's got a big window in her basement so she can see out, along with letting in some air. .yeah.) She looked through the curtains she'd put there and immediately screamed in pain. The clouds had decided to show the sun for a few minutes, therefore blinding the poor girl. She tripped over her Alto Clarinet case, and fell with a loud crash for the third time in under seven minutes. ".ow."  
  
AUTHOR'S EXPLANATION: It has been three weeks since Devi and Ayden have literally bumped into each other. They've talked a lot, and became friends, almost. They both don't let their defenses down completely much, except for the first night they'd met.  
  
"Shit!" Ayden swore. "Does this house hate me? I've probably got a concussion by now," she grumbled angrily, standing up, blinking quickly to rid her eyes of the large white dot that covered her length of vision. It faded, and she was able to finish getting ready for school.  
She quickly left some food and water out for Jade, grabbed her bag, grabbed Twitch and Sanity, and ran up the stairs and out the front door, pausing only to snag her jacket and umbrella.  
"You forgot to brush your hair again," Twitch said dryly. Ayden sighed.  
"How bad is it?" It began to drizzle, not much, so she threw her umbrella into her bag. Sanity mentally shrugged.  
"Not that bad, actually. Oh, yeah, and Twitch? We should go into normal toy mode so people don't think Ayden's nuts." The cat agreed to this, and the two dolls stopped speaking. Ayden glanced at her watch, which was flashing 6:40. "Shoot! I've got to get to school!" yelled Ayden before bursting into a fast sprint. (A/N: School for her starts at 7. Yes, I am mean. -snicker-)  
  
School that day passed rather uneventfully for Ayden; although in P.E. some idiot bastard threw the basketball at her back. She proceeded to throw it at his throat and several other places where she could inflect pain. In less then fifteen minutes she had him sent to the Health Office. This made her smile darkly and Twitch mentally sing for joy.  
As the girl began the long walk home, she felt as if she was being watched. She stopped, eyeing every shadow, tree, and bush warily. Seeing nothing, she shrugged and continued on. "Watch out Ayden. I seriously think you ARE being followed," Sanity said quietly, making Ayden freeze in a slight panic. 'Calm down! You're getting worked up over nothing! Whoever's following you doesn't realize you've got two daggers and a very painful instrument. You're almost home!' she thought to herself, quickening her pace. It was then the strange man behind her struck Ayden in the base of her neck was a tazor. She slumped to the ground; the last thing she saw before blacking out was the shadowy figure of a very menacing looking man, smiling sadistically.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Die-ary;  
I have gotten another victim. She is very intriguing and reminds of something or someone in my past. This almost terrifies me, although I am interested as to whom she is. I have strapped her to the wall, a good three feet from the floor, in chains and wires. When she awakes she may not want to wriggle too much, or she shall suffer several new orifices.  
I cannot stop looking at her. I'm not thinking THAT way, of course (disgusting!), more of an 'I know you, but how?' look. Ah! She stirs! I will continue later.  
  
Ayden groaned in pain. Her entire spine felt as if it had been ripped out, run over several times, and then stabbed repeatedly before being replaced rather clumsily. A heavy shiver ran through her suddenly, making her bones rattle. It was so cold here- wait, where was here?  
She looked around curiously, and for the first time noticed she was chained to a wall. Somehow she wasn't all that shocked at this, and she looked about the room instead. There was a single bare light bulb by her head, casting little light. Suddenly she saw something in the corner of her eye. A glimpse of light in the shadows!  
"Who are you?" she asked, noting that her bag and instrument were not anywhere in the room. The person in the shadows seemed a bit surprised by the calmness in her voice, but stepped forward.  
It was obvious that it was a male composed of sharp angles and jagged edges. His face was still hidden by shadows, but from what she could see of him, this was someone you did NOT want to mess with.  
"My name is of no importance, although I may tell you in a few moments. May I ask who are you?" was the reply. The voice was a light baritone, accompanied by a slight hoarseness created from either not speaking for long periods of time or screaming quite recently. Altogether rather pleasant on the ears.  
"I'm Ayden. I know you, don't I?" she asked pleasantly. The man shook his head 'no', the 'yes'. "Well, which one?"  
"I don't know! You remind me of something, I just don't know what!" the man yelled angrily. Ayden gaped.  
"Show me your face," she uttered. After a moment the man complied and stepped into the light. The girl gasped; recognition flared across her face. The man before her was her brother.  
The years had not been kind to him. There was pain and torture in his eyes, and pure confusion. There were deep lines by his eyes, and his entire frame seemed as fragile as glass, as if it would break in a thousand pieces if he slipped. He was wearing a loose black shirt that hung of his thin frame, with the 'Z?' sign on the front. He was also wearing tattered black pants and knee-high boots with cloven-hoofed ends. "Johnny!" she whispered. He baulked, quite surprised/  
"How do you know my name?" he asked, frowning. He fingered the knife that was hidden in his pocket. He was greeted with silence. "Well?" he asked irritably.  
".You don't remember me, do you Johnny?" Ayden asked sadly. Johnny shook his head, very confused. The girl sighed. "You don't remember the day your parents died? Or if you had any living relatives?" He looked at her, eyes narrowed. The light reflected off of her glasses, making her eyes impossible to read.  
"I should kill you right now for speaking of my past. In fact, I think I will." And with that he slowly pulled out his 9-inch blade, shining cruelly in the harsh light. He walked slowly towards Ayden, who looked quite surprised.  
"Wait Johnny! Don't you remember a little girl? A little girl who put all of her trust in you? A little girl who was your sibling?" Ayden cried out. "And when you left, your subconscious has always wondered what happened to that girl, hasn't it? Is she alive, or is she dead? Does she have a family, or does she live with one? How old is that girl now?"  
Suddenly the man leaped at her with inhuman speed. In a matter of seconds Johnny was standing on a crate, making him eye-level with Ayden. The girl felt perspiration bead upon her forehead when she felt cold steel against her throat. "You lie! I was an only child! I had no-one after my parents were killed!" he hissed. "How dare you speak to me in such a manner! I had no siblings; I took care of myself, not some girl! You lie!" And with that he slit Ayden's throat, slicing open many major arteries and muscles.  
She looked at him, confused, as her blood splattered on his face. She coughed and managed to whisper something. "I'm. that. little girl. Johnny. I'm. your. sister." and with those few words the light in her large eyes dimmed, and Nny felt her spirit leave the dark basement. Her blood continued to gush forth from her neck, until her clothes and the surrounding floor was stained crimson with it. And still it flowed.  
Nny was silent as memories raced through his head. Memories of a little girl, memories of how he took care of her since she was to small to fend for herself. His head ached, as did his heart. He threw the bloody knife to the floor and wept.  
  
Dear Die-ary;  
Fuck! That girl! Her name was Ayden. she was my SISTER. I killed my own sister with one of my favorite knives. It has been nearly an hour since I sliced her neck open, and the splatter of blood dripping off of her is driving me mad with grief. She could have answered so many questions, and yet I cut her down. Dear Lord! She must have only been SIXTEEN! What if she had a family? Oh shitshitshitshitshitshitshit!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes, I killed my own character! I am so evil! Is this the end of my little fanfic? Are you MAD? Of course not! This is just a step to the completion of my army of reviewers! And yes, Johnny is very pissed at himself for killing his last living relative.  
  
Now I want at least THREE more reviews or you'll never know what will happen! -insert maniacal laughter here- 


	5. Heaven and Hell

-sniff- I got FOUR reviews! I asked for three! I is haaaaaapppppyyyyy!!!!! -psychotic grin- Oooohh.. This chapter turned out better then I expected. YAY!!! ^_^  
  
Depressed Self: Ayden_N's current mood is rather perky with a slight depression. . Is that possible? Hyper Self: YUP!!!! ~_^ Depressed Self: -_-'  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own JtHM, IFS, SQUEE!, or any other related topic. I only own Ayden, Twitch, Sanity, and the plot. Plus later characters I'm thinking of adding. Not now though. Sorry. -Is pelted with blunt objects-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Ayden found herself walking along a dirt path littered with trash and god knows what else. 'This is. different." She passed under a sign that said, 'Welcome to Heaven! (You can stop praying now.)' The path ended and Ayden stood in front of a booth, which was labeled: ADMITANCE. A very odd looking man with stringy hair and cool glasses glared at her.  
"What the Hell do you want?" he snapped at her. Ayden blinked, knowing she probably looked rather stupid.  
"C-could you tell me where I am? The last thing I remember is me saying something to my brother before everything blacked out," she stuttered. The man sighed.  
"Can't you read? You're in Heaven! Do you even realize your neck is split open?" he yelled, pointing a long finger at her neck. She gaped and slowly lifted her hand to her pale neck and winced visibly. She felt a huge gash going across half of her neck. Ayden shuddered when she saw her fingers fell to her side with blood dripping from them.  
"Alright. I'm going to take a guess and say your some sort of angel thing. Could you make my second mouth leave?" Ayden asked, noticing her voice was rather raspy. Most likely because most of her throat was split in half. The man thought for a moment before handing her a band-aid. She stared at it for a moment before shrugging and taking it. She awkwardly placed it on her neck and felt the thick slice fade to a large scar.  
"You're not on the list," the man said.  
"Meaning..?" Asked Ayden, eyebrow raised, arms crossed behind her back.  
"Meaning you don't belong in Heaven."  
"And what exactly have I done to make me go to Hell?"  
"Nothing. You're not the type to sit around and stare at nothing like you would here. Now shut up and leave me alone." Ayden shrugged and walked away. 'If he wasn't already dead, I'd probably be strangling him right now.' She thought as she followed a little path. Suddenly Ayden stopped and stared at a little sign: Beware of God. 'O.. k.' she thought awkwardly. She continued walking down the little path until it abruptly ended in front of a Laz-e-GOD in which sat the fattest, baldest, lawn-gnome dwarf thing Ayden had ever seen. She couldn't help it. Ayden burst into laughter when she read the thing's shirt: GOD. God snorted and woke up, glaring blearily at Ayden who was currently having trouble trying to breathe in front of him.  
  
"What do you want?" he grumbled. Ayden chuckled a little when she looked at God.  
"A-are you God?" she asked. He nodded, hoping Ayden would leave soon, as he was quite tired. "You're. not what I expected." God shrugged. "Alright. if you're God, why aren't you doing anything to help Earth? You do realize what's going on down there, right?" she asked.  
"No."  
"MURDER! RAPE! MUGGING! ROBBING! TERRORISM NUCLEAR WARS! DRUG USE! ALCOHOL! AND OTHER THINGS EQUALLY DISTURBING! YOU MIGHT AS WELL END THE WORLD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! OR HERE'S A THOUGHT, FIX IT! DO SOMETHING! YOU'RE GOD!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HAVE ALL OF THESE CREEPY HOLY POWERS OF GOOD! WHY AREN'T YOU USING THEM AND JUST SITTING HERE!?!?!?" Ayden paused here, panting slightly. God didn't reply. ".God?" She was greeted with a snore and a strange little reptile telling her to go away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright.. Um. I'm not wanted here so can I go now? This place sucks and those flying bunnies aren't. right." Ayden called out, wandering around the throngs of people sitting in chairs and staring blankly at nothing. Suddenly huge amounts of smoke billowed around her. She cried out, but was cut off as she was suddenly transported to somewhere else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FWOOM! Ayden landed quite painfully in the middle of a grimy puddle with a splash. She sat up, rubbing the back of her head. "ow. I'm either alive or in Hell. I'm gonna go with the second one." She grumbled. A shadow loomed over her, blocking out the strange sun that looked like an eye. Warily, Ayden looked up. Way up.  
Leering down at her was some sort of daemon about twelve feet tall at least. He had two large ram-like horns on the side of his head and a smaller one that stuck up from the back. His face was very gaunt and his sickly yellow skin tightened around his skull as he smirked.  
  
"Very clever. Yes, you are in Hell. And I am Senor Diablo." (A/N: Yes, I know there's supposed to be a squiggly line over the 'n' but my computer doesn't do that. -sigh-) Ayden grinned and stood up, brushing herself off.  
"So. Senor Diablo. Now that I'm stuck here for an eternity just because I don't like to stay in one place to long. what do I do now? And where the hell are all the other people?" she asked, leaning against a brick wall.  
"This is a deserted area of Hell. The souls here are trying constantly to upgrade and look better then they were the day before. And no, you're not stuck here for an eternity. I have no use for your soul and you're needed back on Earth anyway," Senor Diablo replied. "Now, I must leave you for a while. It's not my job to give tours to mortals anyway. You just. walk around.." And Ayden found herself at a crosswalk of a very busy street where people were bellowing profanities at one another over the blare of bad music. The girl's eye twitched. 'Thank god I don't have to stay here. I'd be rekilling everyone in seconds.' She thought angrily as someone flicked her off for no reason.  
  
After an hour of walking Ayden had seen seven car accidents, three 'murders', a rape, and a fat man run over by a truck while screaming something about cream cheese. Someone tapped her shoulder. Irritably Ayden turned around, ready to put her steel-toed boots to good use, but instead screamed when she saw who it was.  
  
A cheerleader wearing bright pink everything, platinum blonde hair, and waving pom-poms wildly.  
  
"Get the hell away from me you crazy bitch!" screeched Ayden, making a cross with two of her fingers. The cheerleader laughed.  
"It's like, me silly! Senor Diablo! You like, get to go back to Earth! But before you go, would you like some questions answered?" The cheerleader said as she danced gleefully.  
"Actually. yes. 1; Why is Johnny nuts? 2; Why am I needed back on Earth?" Ayden replied, right eye twitching as she stared at the perky monster. Senor Diablo was silent for a moment, and seemed to be pondering her questions. Finally he spoke.  
"Johnny is 'nuts' because he is a waste-lock. He already was slightly insane before he became one though. A waste-lock is someone basically takes in all the bad vibes in its designated area. And to flush out excess waste. But Johnny became seriously insane because of his assigned voices.  
"And in answer to your second question, I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to tell you just yet. When the time is right, I will send my son to explain. Any more questions?"  
"Yeah. Johnny kills why?"  
"To feed his 'wall monster', as he puts it. He must feed it blood or otherwise it would escape. Certain voices he has were given to him by the daemon itself, to make sure he keeps doing what he does. I'm still vague on many parts though. My superiors don't like to tell me much. By the way, it's been about three weeks since you 'died'. And off you go!!" and before Ayden could say a word, a strange ZZZZZZZT! Sound was heard and the girl was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TWO DAYS AFTER AYDEN'S DEMISE  
  
Devi was painting a rather decent painting while half-listening to the news on television. Suddenly a certain name came on and made Devi's blood run cold.  
"A sixteen-year old girl named Ayden Colt (A/N: -isn't sure if that's Nny's last name-) was reported missing by a friend of hers. Supposedly Ayden was going to her friend's house two days ago and never showed up. Police have yet to find any clues as to where the girl may have gone. And now to the weather!" the perky newscaster said, regarding the missing child as if she was some sort of road kill.  
  
".Fuck." was all Devi could manage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes, Devi knows Ayden's gone. She doesn't know where she went though. Be prepared for several things next chapter!!!!!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	6. Trapped

This chapter is L-O-N-G! I'll be adding a new character next chapter, based on a friend of mine. Poor Ayden! I'm just torturing her, aren't I? Oh wait, you don't know yet, do you? READ OR I'LL BLUDGEON YOU WITH MY CLARINET!!!!! -cough- Yeah. just read. Oh yeah, I changed the title of my fic to something that's more appropriate. Besides, the old title sucked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
Ayden was floating above her body. 'This is.weeeird.' she thought as she stared at her mutilated body. Suddenly a voice spoke up.  
"Wait." Ayden turned and saw someone floating nearby. It was a small boy with horns dressed in black. Obviously Satan's son. "Wouldn't you like to check in on Johnny? It might be some time before he walks down here. I'm sure you'd like to see him have his little fight with his voices, no?" he said, grinning maliciously. Ayden thought for a few seconds before nodding. "You have two hours before your body automatically sucks you back." And with that the boy disappeared in a small flash and a burst of dark smoke. She sank to the floor.  
  
Ayden shrugged and started walking towards the stairs. She stopped. "Duh! You can fly!" she said to herself. Ayden leapt into the air, took one look at her body, and then flew up the stairs.  
  
ONE HOUR AND THIRTY MINUTES LATER  
  
The teen had reached the top floor and was hovering through the few rooms that were there. Nearby she heard muted words. Curious, she followed them as they slowly became stronger.  
Ayden entered some sort of living room. Inside sat Johnny, two doughboys painted ghoulishly, and a gun in some sort of robotic arm. She floated higher and crossed her legs, spinning in large circles above them. Johnny was sitting in a hard wood chair, head lowered, hands loosely clasped. The doughboys were standing there looking opposite directions. Suddenly, one of the doughboys with twirling circles for eyes began to speak.  
  
Swirly Eyes: Oh dear. Look, Eff, He's going to kill himself. Oh, the raging horror of it all.  
  
Blank Eyes: Yep.  
  
Johnny: Shit on you. Holes in all of you, you ozone-unfriendly fucks. I'm tired. I know about what you two are doing, sort of. I'm leaving. But I'm not doing this to satisfy you, Psycho-Doughboy. Nor am I doing it to spite you, Mr. Eff. I do it simply to rest.  
  
Ayden guessed that the one with the swirly eyes was Psycho-Doughboy and the other was Mr. Eff, and her estimation was confirmed when the first doughboy spoke again.  
  
D-boy: You notice, perhaps, that I am not smiling. See, you never really mean to kill yourself, you pathetic tick. Oops, I'm being unfriendly aren't I? Wellll, I've grown so sick of seeing you make a mockery of self- annihilation.  
  
Johnny's head rose slowly. Ayden flinched; he looked so. beaten. And the fact that he had no pupils didn't help either.  
  
Johnny: Yes, well, this should do the trick. I want out of this. Nailbunny stopped talking yesterday- I know you know why. You've stolen too much of me. I'm through with being used.  
  
Mr. Eff: That's right, Nny, you little shit! Free will and all that rot!! C'mon, you're a slave- just play the game a little longer. Soon enough you won't even be needed. Hm.. What, exactly, do you have set up here for today's show?  
  
Johnny: Simple, Mr. Fuck. I've set the arm up with a motion tracker. It's also connected to the telephone, lifting the phone activates the tracker.  
It'll follow me but won't fire the gun until I speak into the phone, or try to turn off the arm.  
  
Mr. Eff: Neat!  
  
D-boy: Oh, pleeeaze, spare me this! Here is yet another of his false attempts!! The little shit lies.  
Tell me, Johnny C., who is going to call you? Nobody ever calls you! Not even wrong numbers! And you KNOW IT!!  
  
The styrofoam doughboy glared at the phone for a moment before averting his gaze toward Nny, who sat silently.  
  
D-boy: When was the last time that phone even rang?!! Especially at two in the morning?!! Nobody wants you!! You've chased them all away! Pusillanimous wretch! Peering over the edge of the abyss, but never strong enough to JUMP!!  
  
During the little speech Psycho-Doughboy's glare deepened, and he shook his small fist at Nny. The man leaned forward, eyes still pupiless, and hissed angrily.  
  
Johnny: You want, so much for me to die, why haven't you just killed me yourself!!  
  
D-boy: I can't. But trust me, I would lover- to serve my master. I am however, not strong enough.  
  
Mr. Eff: Not yet, anyhow, but get this, Nny, he doesn't ever care about being strong enough! He actually does want to serve his master. Me? Well, I need you alive a little longer, so just ride it out!  
  
An awkward silence ensued; each set of eyes stared hatefully at another, gleaming in the dim light.  
  
Johnny: You know what? I don't even know how I cam to live in this house. I guess, pretty soon, I won't even remember Nailbunny. Sigh.  
  
D-Boy: It's all so very distressing. Is it not? So what is the point of remaining? Be serious on this Johnny. I apologize for what I said earlier. I'm your friend. Kill yourself. Do it for your friend.  
  
Ayden scoffed to herself, but secretly hoped Nny wouldn't take to bait. She'd be alive soon, and she wanted to help him. Tears trickled down the pasty face of Johnny as he stood. Suddenly, faster then Ayden could imagine someone could move, Johnny had whirled around and grabbed Psycho- Doughboy by the neck and lifted him high into the air.  
  
D-boy: HEY!  
  
The sound of a blade going through styrofoam echoed through the first few levels of Nny's house. The man had shoved a kitchen knife into the doughboy's nose, pinning it to the cracked walls. Johnny turned and seemed to be looking directly at Ayden. He was panting, one eye squinted, the other eye large and shaped eerily like a feline's.  
  
Johnny: NO!! I CONTROL ME!! I CONTROL ME!!  
  
Mr. Eff: HURRAH!! YIPPEE! Fook-fook!!! Nicely done dear boy! Now, quick, go kill something! The barrier grows thin! Don't let IT escape! Let's go mutilate club kids!  
  
Johnny: FFFUCK YOU, EFF!!! I'm not feeding the wall! And I'm not killing myself, after all!! I'm turning the arm off!! And I'm taking charge of..  
  
Nny's screams faded as the audible click of the machine filled everyone's ears.  
  
Johnny: Hey, it didn't fire the gun! I am SO lucky!! I.  
  
D-boy: It wasn't on to begin with, you idiot!  
  
Mr. Eff: Hee! Hee!  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. Slowly Mr. Eff and Nny turned and looked at it, eyes wide. It rang again.  
  
Johnny: Who the hell.. Somebody's calling me? Somebody's calling ME! I beat you guys! Things will be different now! I feel it.  
  
Nny cautiously picked up the phone. It made a clikik sort of noise. After a moment or two of silence he said quietly: "Hello?"  
It was then the robotic arm kicked into life.  
  
WZZZZZ  
  
BLAM!  
  
WHUMP!!  
  
AAAAIIEEEK!!  
  
The gun shot Johnny in the head; he fell with an audible thump. Mr. Eff screamed shrilly as D-boy smiled maliciously. Ayden froze, staring as blood splattered against the nearby window and pooled by Nny's head. She was far to stunned to speak.  
  
Suddenly there was a blast of wind as Ayden's two hours ended. She screamed as her body sucked her back. The two doughboy's looked about curiously as the girl's mind went blank and she knew nothing more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tess and Krik were yelling at each other when the came upon a small dark room. There was the shape of a woman chained to the wall across from them. Tess flicked on the light-switch and the fluorescent lighting filled the room.  
The woman looked to be in her middle teens. The two adults would have thought she was unconscious or asleep if it wasn't for the fact that her neck was ripped wide open and dried blood soaked her clothes. She looked as if she had died quite recently.  
Suddenly a breeze filtered through the small room, accompanied by a scream. Tess shivered and Krik looked around stupidly.  
The gash in the teenager's neck closed and became a thick scar, covered by a band-aid. Her eye's shot open as she gasped. Her body emaciated and became a sickly yellow-gray color. Dark circles were underneath. Tess and Krik screamed in terror. They were about to bolt when the girl spoke.  
"P-p-please. help me out," she shivered, making the chains rattle and her teeth chatter. After a moment Tess sighed and walked over to the girl.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing bitch?" yelled the man. "We just saw this bitch come back to fuckin' life!" (A/N: Pardon the extreme use of the word 'fuck'. Krik doesn't have very good grammatical skills so he reuses words a LOT.) Tess flipped him off before turning back to the girl.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, staring up at the girl.  
"I-I'm Ayden. You're probably wondering how I woke up, aren't you? Well let's just say it involved my brother, Johnny, a knife, and some really disturbing things. Could you seriously let me down though? Nny's dying right now!" the girl said hoarsely, voice rising slightly as she struggled against the restraints.  
"You're Nny's SISTER? Holy shit, he really is screwed up. By the way, I'm Tess," said Tess as she set to work on the clasps. "Krik! Get your ass over here and be useful for once in your life." After a few minutes they had freed Ayden; she fell to her hands and knees, coughing heavily. Slowly she leaned back on to her knee's, struggling to get up.  
  
"Y-yes, Johnny's screwed up, but he didn't know I was his sister. Last time we saw each other was when he was twelve. I just saw him accidentally shoot himself in the head- . what's that noise?" asked Ayden, cocking her head to one side. Tess and Krik froze as they heard the now familiar roaring of the wall-monster. "What's wrong?" the girl looked at their stricken faces.  
"RUUUUUUNNN!!!!!!" screamed the two adults in unison; sprinting towards the door opposite the one they entered. They quickly disappeared, although their shouts could still be heard. Ayden slowly stood up, leaning against the cracked and bloodstained wall. The roaring became louder. louder. louder. LOUDER.  
  
And then, just as Ayden thought her eardrums were about to explode, IT entered. The Wall-monster.  
  
It towered over the poor girl, who was too petrified to move. Millions of tentacles writhed about the small room, covered with huge claws. The wall-monster was something that came out of one's absolute worst nightmare. Its dragon-shaped head was staring down at Ayden, motionless. Silences reigned over the basement as people yet to be killed listened fearfully for something. Anything.  
A high-pitched scream of pure terror swirled through the air, coming from Ayden. She had finally gotten her control of her body again, and she tried to run. Failing miserably. The monster leapt at her, roaring ferociously. Just as it was about to strike, it froze, glared at her, confused, before following after the two adults.  
Ayden sank to her knee's, weeping softly. After several minutes she was able to stand, and shakily she began her assent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was quiet when Ayden reached the top floor again. She saw the two doughboys snapped into several pieces, Johnny, now dead with several bruises on his head, what looked like an organ of someone, and the fading outline of the woman, Tess kneeling by the open door. Ayden shivered. It was so cold. Cold enough for frost to seep through the cracks in the walls and her breath to steam. She glanced at the blood-splattered window, and then did a double take. Nothing was out there!  
She ran to the open front door and clung to the frame. There was nothing but an endless void past the doorway. Ayden was trapped; the universe had ended.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I am so evil! -snicker-  
  
Story Ayden: -walks in, glowering- You get me out of Nny's house or I'll bring your world down about your feet while I destroy you in a swirling torrent of misery and pain!  
  
Real Ayden: 0_____0 Meep! Gotcha Story me! Next chapter you're out of there. after a week or so.. -hides behind chair-  
  
Story Ayden: A WEEK!!!!! -takes out one of Nny's super long and scary knives-  
  
Real Ayden: Squee! -throws her evil cat Spyke at Story Ayden and runs- 


	7. Laila, Devi, and Ayden Meet

-squeaks- Yes! I have returned! -lightning flashes- -_-' Riiiight. anyway. After having my computer continually boot me off, get my electricity shut off for more then twenty-four hours, a science report I had to do TWICE, an English report, being sick, AND having a large case of Writer's Block, I finally am able to post this. whatever it is. -sweatdrops, sniffs the air before turning green- Oh, and having my heat stop working. -sighs- I hate gas stoves/ovens. Anyway, I have a 'review' to reply to. Others may read it if they wish.  
  
SOLARCLOUD: Well excuse me! You're acting as if you're one of the best writer's ON ff.net! I've got a bit of a list for you.  
  
You say that I said Ayden didn't go to school. In chapter one, I CLEARLY state she does. So that means she has a proper education! About her books; enough people read them to earn her some cash. And her best friend could have helped, as Laila is doing very well in the money department. Her computer is used, so it's a lot cheaper then it usually would have been. If you look closely at chapter one again, Ayden says she lives in an ABANDONED HOUSE. She didn't buy it. She FOUND it. Let's just say I based it on this old house that used to be in my neighborhood. Alto Clarinet: SCHOOL. I know, not many high schools give out instruments, but I based it on my elementary/junior schools. And when I say 'give out', I mean just for the school year. About the friend thing, I never thought of a friend for Ayden 'till later chapters. I'll fix that when I finish this, which shall be in a chapter or two. Canon Fanatic? What the Hell is that? About Devi and Ayden's friendship thingy. At first, Devi is spazing, and later on she gradually accepts Ayden, after figuring out she's not nuts like Johnny. And the voices, HELLO! She's got Sickness, for crying out loud! Yes, Twitch is trying to make Ayden homicidal, but has it worked? No.  
  
So, all in all, you helped out on one part. I know I've got typos and such, but I'm not the type of person to go over something unless I FORCE myself to. Which I'll be trying to from now on. So, thank you, a little bit, but not completely. You mostly just pissed off my best friend and myself. (who is the character I added)  
  
Now that I finished my rant, onto the fic! ^_^ (I never pictured myself using that face. O_o)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
It had been a week since Johnny had died and Ayden had come back. The house was still in a void, and with each passing hour it grew colder.  
Ayden had survived only by seeking shelter in the lower parts of the basement and finding food in Johnny's 'kitchen'. She had gotten violently ill from eating moldy bread but after a few hours was fine.  
She'd found Johnny's 'Die-ary' and had read it about three times. She'd found and memorized the small paragraph Nny had written before he died. It was poetic and made her think; although the fact that it WAS written in blood did nothing to calm her.  
  
"Senor Diablo said I was needed on Earth, so where the Hell IS Earth?" Ayden said out loud as she weakly climbed the stairs to the ground floor. "And why is Johnny's body not rotting?" she asked as she passed next to the motionless body that was Nny. Indeed, even Rigor Mortis hadn't set in, and that scared Ayden.  
The girl hunted as well as she could for food in the kitchen, but alas, none was left. Ayden sighed and rubbed her thin hands together in an attempt to warm them. No good. She shivered and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room; she froze.  
Through the cracks in the wooden boards over the windows Ayden could see light! She stumbled over to the front door and opened it carefully. Her eyes widened in shock: everything was normal! There was the street, and Nny's 'yard', and a little boy next door!  
Ayden glanced at Johnny when she heard a noise behind her. The man was twitching repeatedly. Suddenly Ayden felt some sort of overwhelming fear wash over her, and she bolted out the door just as Nny opened his eyes.  
  
Johnny didn't know that his sister was now stumbling her way to Devi's house and Ayden had no clue that Nny was alive, if not well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Laila sighed, shoving her hands deeper into her pockets. If anyone else had been out at three a.m., they would have noticed a tall teenager with short black hair that had blue ends, wearing olive green cargo pants, a maroon shirt, and brown army boots. They would also have noticed her strange left eye that dripped with some sort of lavender fluid. (A/N: I'm sure several of you are confused. Check out Inanimate_Obsesser and her Jhonen Vasquez story.) She was rather unhappy at the moment; reliving moments of her past in her mind. Every birthday of hers in the last few years seemed to bring some sort of tragedy. On her thirteenth, both her parents died. Fourteenth, her grandmother died. On her fifteenth, she lost her eyesight in one eye. Sixteenth, her best friend, Ayden C., disappeared and was most likely dead.  
  
Suddenly Laila saw movement a few yards in front of her. She peered into the darkness and thought she could see the silhouette of a female about her age. The person seemed to lean against a streetlight before slowly sliding down and letting out a small groan. Surprised, Laila jogged over to the figure and took a sharp intake of breath when the light hit the figure's face.  
"Ayden.?" Laila breathed. The other girl's eyelids fluttered open, revealing deeply bloodshot eyes. Her clothes, filthy and blood-encrusted, hung off of her emaciated form. One of the lenses in her glasses was cracked; her hair was greasy and limp. An angry red scar ran along her neck, looking deep enough to kill.  
"Lai?" whispered the girl through cracked lips. Laila nodded and kneeled down.  
"What happened? Where were you going?" Ayden pointed to a nearby apartment building.  
"You'll find out soon enough. Help me up, will ya?" she groaned, trying to stand up but sank down, defeated. Lai quickly lifted Ayden, noticing she was much lighter then she remembered, and half-carried the girl to the apartment building. "Second floor, first door," Ayden murmured. Lai nodded and proceeded to help Ayden up the stairs.  
Laila pounded hard on the door as soon as she reached the second floor. A few minutes later muffled footsteps were heard and the door creaked open. A woman in her early twenties with purplish hair in pigtails brandishing a toaster poked her head out. Laila stared at her curiously for a moment before snapping back into reality.  
"Please help; my friend Ayden, she's hurt!" babbled Laila, pointing to Ayden who was holding on tightly to the metal railing. She looked up at the woman with glazed eyes.  
"Hey Devi. Guess what? I met Nny." Ayden said faintly before her legs gave out and she slumped to the floor, unconscious. Laila looked over at the older woman, who she assumed was 'Devi'. Laila knelt down besides Ayden and tried to wake her up. When nothing happened, Laila sighed inwardly and picked the girl up. She looked at Devi, who was still standing in the doorway, looking very startled and confused.  
"Could you. move? No offense, but she's ice-cold and you're just. standin' there," Laila said quietly. Devi nodded mutely and opened the door wider before stepping back. Laila quickly dragged Ayden on to the other woman's couch and looked around for a blanket. Spotting one, she quickly snatched it and threw it on the unconscious girl before turning to Devi, who had shut the door and was clutching the toaster tightly in her right hand as if she was about to whack Laila.  
"Who are you? And what the hell happened to Ayden?" Devi hissed, lowering herself into an attack position. Laila looked at her oddly for a moment with her good eye.  
"I'm Laila. Call me Lai. As to what happened to Ayden, no clue. I just found her under a lamppost outside this building. Now, pray tell, how do you know Ayden?" Lai said, narrowing her eyes. She could hear Tisha, a.k.a. the lizard tied to her waist, whispering to her, but she ignored it, knowing fully that it meant inflicting pain on someone. Something she wasn't in the mood for.  
"As you heard a moment ago, I'm Devi. I met Ayden three weeks before she disappeared. And, I'm guessing, this was all that bastard Johnny's fault," the woman hissed, hands shaking. Lai glanced at Ayden, who seemed to be dreaming, before turning her gaze back to the seething woman by the door.  
"Johnny meaning. her brother Johnny? As in the completely insane homicidal maniac brother?" asked Laila, staring at Devi then Ayden, who twitched, as if in pain. "Get the hell away from me you crazy bitch!" screamed Ayden, leaping off of the couch, only to get tied in the blanket and falling to a heap onto the floor, startling the other two from their conversation. The girl groaned and struggled out of the evil grasps of the blanket before looking around blankly. ".What happened?" she asked when she saw Devi and Laila.  
"We were thinking the same thing. Where were you for so long?" asked Lai, glaring at the metal lizard at her side for a moment. Ayden sighed and rubbed her neck, flinching as she jabbed one of her long and broken fingernails into the scar tissue.  
"I'll give you three guesses," she said, pointing to her neck before getting up. "Yep. The infamous Nny himself," Ayden said when she saw the looks on the other's faces. An awkward silence ensued for a moment before Lai piped up.  
"Really Ayden? That's great!" she squeaked with a very giddy look upon her face. (A/N: Think ^-^) Both Ayden and Devi groaned.  
"No Lai, not great. He friggin' killed me." Ayden snapped as she stood up, rather shakily. She took a quick look at the others to see two VERY confused and rather startled expressions staring back at her. "Ah. Explanation? Short and simple for now. One month ago, I think, I'm walking home, get attacked, wake up in Nny's basement, get killed, go to Heaven, go to Hell, get sent back, see Johnny die, see a daemon, get stuck in a void for a week, then escape from his house once the universe rewrites itself. I wake up here, end of story. Now, I hate to be rude, but Devi, do you have some food? I haven't had a decent meal in over a month." And with that VERY shortened tale of what happened to Ayden, the girl walked off in the direction of Devi's kitchen, while Devi and Lai stared blankly at each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah, I know. Pretty short. -shrugs- I just want this thing to end so I can work on this dumb Yu-gi-oh fic I might post. which I know will suck since I can hardly ever watch the show. -_-#  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I've only gotten one review for a really long time and that was basically a flame. -is strangely pleased she was flamed, since it warmed her cold apartment up a little- 


	8. Last Goodbyes aka Author's note

I'm sorry for you all who are reading my fic and enjoying it. I have lost all interest in writing it, and can hardly remember a thing as to what I wanted to do with it. All of my files were deleted when my computer went dead and was fixed and upgraded.  
  
I am also moving to a new username. Think of it as a fresh start, ya know. The first thing (hopefully) that I will post under my new username will be a comedy. I don't want to reveal too much, but trust me, it's good so far.  
  
I stopped like Corruption of the Mind around writing the fifth chapter. So many typos and flaws in it. I may eventually restart it, but that won't happen in the near future. My thoughts have been plagued for nearly two months with ideas that refused to show themselves on paper. Now that my computer is back up, I hope that these ideas will reveal themselves in a slightly orderly fashion.  
  
And if anybody is wondering what these ideas are for, it is NOT for a fanfic. No, it's for a novel I hope to write. I've tried twice before to write a novel, but each time I have failed. I try once again; to all who care, please wish me luck.  
  
Should I delete Corruption of the Mind, or should I leave it? This thought has been wandering through my novel ideas for some time, and I have come to a compromise. I'll let you few who are reading it decide. If I receive now word for two weeks, I shall simply delete it, all but for this note.  
  
So say goodbye to 'Ayden_Nightmares' and hello to 'Accursed_Nightmares'. Yeah, I know, BIG diff, but I like to better. -sarcastic-  
  
Sincerely;  
A.N. 


End file.
